Voice control applications are becoming increasingly popular. For example, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, automobile navigation systems, etc., are increasingly controllable by voice. More particularly, for example, with such a voice control application, a user may speak a voice command (e.g., a word or phrase) into a microphone, and the electronic device may receive the voice command and perform an operation in response to the voice command. It would be desirable to provide such voice control functionality to a user that may prefer a hands-free experience, such as a user that is operating a motor vehicle, aircraft, etc.